LED lights are increasingly replacing other lights because they have a longer life and emit a comparably small amount of heat radiation. In the field of motor vehicle lighting too, main headlights are meanwhile being used which produce dipped light using LED technology or which are even configured as full LED headlights and so are replacing conventional xenon headlights.
The production of dipped light using LED technology generally requires four light units with LEDs and optical devices assigned to the latter in the form of reflectors and/or lenses to be provided, two light units respectively consisting of LEDs and an assigned optical device for illuminating the forefield and two light units for the full range being appropriate.
Used as LED illuminants here are LED boards which have a flat substrate which are equipped with the required LEDs and optionally additional electronic components. Additionally provided are connecting surfaces by means of which the LED boards can be connected to wires. The connecting surfaces are generally tin-plated copper surfaces which are used for the soldered connection of wires. The LEDs then form a luminous surface of the LED boards.
When used in main headlights of vehicles the LEDs must be positioned with great precision with respect to the reflectors, and this makes high demands of production. For this reason LED main headlights of vehicles are fully set during production. The disadvantage here is that the illuminants can not be replaced. Accordingly, if an illuminant is defective, it is often necessary the replace the whole headlight.